


Of video games and annoying feet

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry is relentless, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Tickling, and Draco has to suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: This is a silly Drarry fic I originally wrote because my new blog got to 69 entries and I am childish like that.There is video gaming, reading, tickling fights and love confessions.





	Of video games and annoying feet

“Come on, come on,  COME ON!”, Harry shouts. He’s wriggling on top of Draco to get to the ~perfect~ position.

The blond boy begins to move too.

For a moment both of them got pretty comfortable.

But then…

“Why do you always have to lie on top of me when you're playing your childish video games?”, Draco sighs. He's trying to shove at Harry without having to set down his book.

He's not very lucky.

“Because you are my boyfriend and you love me so stop complaining!”, Harry says without looking away from the tiny TV they set up in their bedroom.

“Do I?”, the other magician mumbles, “But why do you have to lie on top of me AND the other way around?”, he says a bit louder.

The small Mario on screen falls down a cliff so Harry sets down his controller reluctantly and looks over his shoulder.

“Well, how am I supposed to see the screen otherwise?”, he gestures wildly behind himself.

“Your feet are in my face!”, Draco says insistently.

“Yes, but Mario!”

“I'm trying to read!”

“Aren't you supposed to watch me fondly anyways, like they do in the movies?2, Harry asks in mock hurt.

“I've never seen such a movie an you should know because you are the one who drags me along to the cinema all the time!”, Draco replies. He's finally set down his book, mourning his precious reading time.

“Oh don't you pretend you don't like them, you treacherous pureblood!”, the black haired boy laughs.

“Maybe.”, is Dracos curt answer.

“Mhhm, thought so!”, Harry hums while wiggling on top of his boyfriend, trying to turn around.

After some pained “oufs” and a frustrated “finally” from Draco Harry got to his destined position.

“You know, we were almost 69ing earlier…”, Harry murmuses lowly into Draco’s ear. The boy on top is straddling his thighs, underarms bracketing his head, careful not to pull at the fanned out platinum strands.

It was probably supposed to be sexy but Draco couldn't help himself but starting to laugh uncontrollably.

“You laughing at me?”, Harry asks in mock hurt. 

Instead of waiting for an answer he proceeds to tickle Draco. His fingers brush lightly but insistently over the Slytherins sides. Harry knows the exact spots to make Draco squirm.

Some giggles and a lot of heavy breaths escape the attacked who tries to get worm out of underneath Harry.

It’s hopeless, there's no escaping the chosen one hen he has set his mind on something.

After some more relentless attacks from Harry, the other boy squeals “Okayokay, I surrender!”.

“Fine.”, Harry says, bowing down to blow one last raspberry into the crook of Draco’s neck.

Harry lets himself fall down right next to his victim. They both bounce a little.

The boys are grinning like mad, tears in their eyes while they look at each other, hair and clothes unruly from the tickling session.

Outside it is raining. Dold drops of water hitting the window harshly. The sound it makes is calming,almost lulling the exhausted but happy boys to sleep.

Harry turns around, laying on his side facing Draco, one elbow braced beneath him.

With his other hand he caresses Draco’s hair, letting his touch trail down softly to the boys cheek.

“You're beautiful.”, Harry whispers, his thumb brushing away some stray tears from earlier.

“I know.”, is Draco’s cheeky reply. He’s grinning back at Harry.

“That's the Draco I love!”

“You know Id love you too…”, The blond interrupts himself to be able to direct an annoyed flare at Harry, “... if you'd just stop putting your feet in my face!”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is sarahs-sinnlose-schreiberei if anyone wants to visit :)


End file.
